uwrldfandomcom-20200215-history
The Fourth Directorate
The Fourth Directorate is a Bezeriathi country with Zarskite as its language. Its regions are Dynamozarsk, The Sarcophagus and Prizmonsk. Its political compass is left wing authoritarian. Overview The Directorate is best known for two things. First, is the invention of the "superior paper clip" and the second being the far less glamorous position as having the most urban and industrial decay globally. However hearsay alone can not account for the surreal place the Fourth Directorate truly is. Often dubbed by many as "world's best kept open secret", this large country has been isolated from the outside world for decades. Mentions of it, internationally, are rare, rarer still are mentions of it domestically. As the knowledge of this state is routinely censored even in the most liberal of states, to such a point that most foreign citizens assume it to be an urban legend or half forgotten dream. History With the conclusion of The Great Ukiworld War, The, (then) Second Directorate would not concede the conditions of defeat. Thus W.M.L. engaged in a protracted conflict within the Proscom region (now "The Sarcophagus") in order to strong-arm the Directorate into submission. The two year engagement resulted in a decisive victory against the Directorate, with Proscom being devastated completely, the vast majority of directors being tried and executed for war-crimes behind closed doors. It was believed that the post-war Directorate would disintegrate shortly when left to its own devices ultimately resulting in the creation of multiple lesser states. Thus the third directorate was established, the sole purpose of which was to see over the dissolution of the large country. On January 4th the directorate officially ceased to exist. The very next morning, the unthinkable happened. Beyond all reason, with the vast majority of the country's power structure purged, with one third of its regions already having autonomy, with it officially being deemed a "collapsed state", against cosmic odds the state apparatus resumed function, bringing back the government from beyond the threshold of complete collapse. To this day, abroad, the "reanimation" of the Directorate is mostly seen as a mystery . With foreign analysts being baffled and left in denial over how a failed state could muster enough political will to operate past collapse. No states have yet to recognize the "fourth directorate". Government The Government of the Fourth Directorate is nearly identical to its prewar counterpart (Second Directorate). All members of the supreme administrative body (government) are called directors and each has unique administrative duties within the state apparatus. All directors are of equal status yet have wildly differing responsibilities (director of education vs director of obscure town #441). There are usually around 5000 directors. The government is run completely on paperwork and executive/legislative decisions are made by anyone who can get the right paperwork. Whatever it may be, if the paperwork is there, everybody has to submit to it. The First administrator of the state is different from any normal director in one cardinal way. A person holding this title can deem new requirements for a form to be valid, hence one can nullify any piece of bureaucracy as invalid. For some unknowable reason, whoever (according to the protocols it must be the eldest director) is assigned to this office, dies the very same day, without fail. Culture Every day is a day of mourning. Every day the headlines read: "Venorable First Administrator of the State has died". Hence every day the head of state is having a funeral. Over the decades there have been graveyards made exclusively for this purpose. What tragedy. Thus the people of this country are a somber and solemn bunch. Every four years is "great day of erasure", where directors burn no more and no less than 20% of all paperwork in the archives. If it were not for this event the government would reach critical mass in less than eight years. On this day citizens enjoy double rations for cake. The people of the Directorate are often described as "insufferably boring and suffocating" by foreigners. Infrastructure and Geopolitics The economy of the country is in complete stagnation. Were it not for the tremendous efforts of its people it would be even worse. With no external trade most resources are generated by massive crews of people called "dismantlers" who venture into the "sarcophagus" to salvage vast quantities of metal by dismantling countless ruined factories and entire industrial complexes. The average citizen enjoys considerable security, education and is guaranteed necessities, but is in turn drafted for labor when needed. Even still the country is large and Dynamozarsk, like its many sister cities, produces tremendous amounts of goods to keep the country running. Primary produces being "synthetic salts", cardboard and electronics (most of which are designed by the Zolt design bureau). A lions share of the productive power is diverged to maintain and increase the military, which is the guarantor of keeping regions from seceding. While most military tech is severely outdated by global standards, they enjoy the rare advantage of both superior quantity (because no tech is ever decommissioned) and superior electronic components. The state is technologically stunted, regardless of this, they still employ almost universal mechanization and electrification. Lacking the sleek advancements of other nations, they opt to use large, omnipresent, redundant systems to compensate. The one area they do excel at is electronics, unable to develop the microchip, they managed to create unique and powerful solutions using analog electronics, which are so complex and intricate, they require a special type of techno-artisan to produce and can rival or even trump any foreign made microchip based hardware. General info *The Directorate wants to annex everything, but can barely sustain itself. It has great potential, but is really slow and can't seem to recover. *Terrible at diplomacy. Trivia *The Directorate is a custom-made country by Ed K.